A mobile communication system has been developed to provide a voice service while guaranteeing activity of a user. However, the mobile communication system extends an area up to a data service as well as a voice and at present, a short phenomenon of a resource is caused due to an explosive increase of traffic and uses require a higher-speed service, and as a result, a more developed mobile communication system is required.
Requirements of a next-generation mobile communication system largely need to support accommodation of explosive data traffic, an epochal increase of transmission rate per user, accommodation of the significantly increased number of connection devices, very low end-to-end latency, and high energy efficiency. To this end, various technologies have been researched, which include dual connectivity, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), in-band full duplex, non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), super wideband supporting, device networking, and the like.